


心照不宣

by ururuparkinglot



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ururuparkinglot/pseuds/ururuparkinglot
Summary: 一个土哥千里迢迢去给老卡过生日的故事。发生在第一部与疾风传之间。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	心照不宣

今夜大雪封山。  
  
在半山腰处停下脚步，卡卡西看了看天色，太阳已经偏西。侧耳倾听，追兵似乎被他甩出了一段距离，但只要对方并不打算放弃对他的搜捕，再次短兵相接也只是时间问题。  
  
他已经很累了。自从潜入叛忍们的据点之后，一连几天他都没有睡过一个好觉，刚才又动用了万花筒写轮眼，身体与精神都十分疲惫，急需休息。这场暴雪会掩盖他的行踪，抹去他的气味，或许可以容许他在日夜兼程返回木叶之前，得到一晚上的喘息之机。  
  
苦无划破手指，卡卡西飞快地结了几个印，一掌击在地上。“ **通灵之术！** ”  
  
“哟。”四只忍犬应召唤现身，帕克坐在布鲁的头顶，抬起爪子向他打了声招呼，然后环顾四周，皱起鼻子嗅了嗅。“这里……是桃之国的边境？”  
  
“没错。”卡卡西从腰后的忍具包里取出一个卷轴，让忍犬们记住上面的气味。“这些人在追我，帮忙把他们引开，拜托了。”  
  
“交给我们。”帕克回答。  
  
“很好。散！”  
  
忍犬们化作四道黑影奔入树林，而卡卡西则继续上行，前往他来时路上打探到的一处无主山洞。这里看起来和几天前没什么两样，周围也没有人或野生动物来过的痕迹；他在附近简单巡视了一圈，又在洞口布下了简易的陷阱与警戒装置。  
  
当夜幕降临，第一片雪花落下的时候，木叶的上忍已经安坐在山洞中的避风处，用树枝有一下没一下地拨拉着面前的火堆。  
  
罐头汤慢慢煮沸了。卡卡西没什么胃口，吃了几勺就放在一边，取出兵粮丸向嘴里塞了两粒。他一边咀嚼着这寡淡无味的补给品，一边轻轻捶打自己的小腿，试图让酸痛紧绷的肌肉尽快放松下来。  
  
好久没做S级的单人任务，身体对高强度的行动都有些生疏了。 **要不是暂时被卸去了指导上忍的职务……**  
  
敲打的动作停了下来。卡卡西盯着火堆，思绪飘到了他的学生们——或者说，曾经的学生们——的身上。  
  
距离第七班的解散已过去了半年光景。佐助叛离村子，为得到复仇的力量前往大蛇丸的巢穴；鸣人与自来也踏上了修行的旅程，归期未定。小樱虽然还留在木叶，但她在拜纲手为师后也变得忙碌起来，和他很少能碰上面。  
  
卡卡西回忆着上次和小樱见面是什么时候。那好像是十多天前，在医院的走廊上，当时他刚刚作为暗部的特别外援结束了一项任务，为了掩护一名同伴受了点轻伤。他的女学生娴熟地帮他接好了断掉的骨头，以掌仙术加速伤势的修复，并在最后送他出门时叮嘱他，他的生日快到了，记得把那一天空出来，留在木叶，他们晚上可以一起去吃碗拉面。  
  
——说起来他的生日是哪天来着？  
  
**哦……好像就是今天。**  
  
卡卡西叹了口气，低下头抓了抓自己乱糟糟的银发。失约了啊。  
  
父亲死后他不再期盼生日。后来水门班成立了，水门会替他记着日子，和玖辛奈一起为他准备蛋糕和礼物，有时候还要加上琳。从不参加的是带土，不是说忘记了就是说没兴趣，没有送给过他任何东西。直到……  
  
回忆到此戛然而止。卡卡西不自觉地抬起手，摸了摸被护额遮盖住的左眼。  
  
熄灭火堆，他在铺开的行军毯上和衣躺下，闭上眼睛。  
————————————  
  
常年在生死边缘游走令卡卡西练就了非同一般的警惕性，即使在睡眠中也能敏锐地感知到最微小的异动。深夜里他蓦然惊醒，旋即便意识到洞窟里多了一个陌生人，正在紧盯着他，朝他的方向无声而缓慢地靠近，一步，又一步。  
  
没有睁开眼睛，假装自己依然熟睡，卡卡西小心地估计着对方与自己之间的距离。三尺，两尺，一尺……  
  
**就是现在！**  
  
护额上抬，刀疤下的左眼猛地睁开，同时右手的雷切已刺向来人的胸口。  
  
电光亮起的瞬间他看到了一张橘色的面具，唯一的小孔后面像是有一抹红光稍纵即逝。然后——  
  
“呜哇啊啊啊啊啊——！！”  
  
那人夸张地惊叫着，双手投降般高举。手里的东西被他天女散花一样地丢了出去，金属片落在地上发出清脆的响声。他忙不迭地向后退，脚跟似乎绊到了凸起的石头，“扑通”一屁股重重坐到了地上，又哎呦哎呦地喊起疼来。  
  
卡卡西：“……？”  
  
电光从掌心中消逝。呼痛声渐渐停止。令人尴尬的沉默在山洞中蔓延开去，随后只听“噌”的一声，那名不速之客点起一枚照明符，再次驱散了黑暗。  
  
这下子卡卡西终于可以仔细地打量这个人了。他穿着宽大的高领黑袍，脖子上滑稽地反挂着护额，金属片向内，看不到上面的标志。视线从对方的身上移向地面，卡卡西的左眼微微睁大——那些散落一地的护额，赫然属于之前在追踪他的几名叛忍。  
  
“吓死阿飞了！”面具人把自己的胸脯拍得啪啪响，“还好阿飞躲得快！”  
  
**不……那并不是躲得快。**  
  
卡卡西的神情凝重起来。如此之近的距离，以雷切的爆发力与速度，绝少有人能躲过这一击。刚才他看得分明，电光已没入对方身体，可手上却并没有传来刺穿血肉的感觉，仿佛只是打在了空气上。  
  
能够使物体任意穿透的能力么……奇怪而棘手的忍术。恐怕先前也是通过这种方式进入洞穴，才没有触发外面的警戒装置吧。  
  
“你是谁？”他谨慎地发问。  
  
“阿飞是无辜的过路人士！”面具人双手食指指向自己的脸，比了一个卖萌的手势，可惜配上他这身奇怪的装束与沙哑的嗓音，比起可爱来说只会更让人觉得怪异。“外面的暴风雪下得好大，不找个避难的地方可不行！作为打扰的补偿，阿飞把在山脚下转来转去的那些家伙给干掉了，所以——”  
  
他手指一弹，那枚烧了大半的照明符精准地落入火堆之中，余烬重燃照亮了整个山洞。“收留阿飞一晚上好不好， **卡卡西前辈** ？”  
  
“你认识我？”卡卡西扬起眉毛。  
  
“当然！”阿飞捧住脸，像一只大号毛毛虫一样扭动起来，“阿飞是爱慕前辈的女高中生！因为前辈才想要加入暗部的！”他胡乱扯下自己的护额——这次卡卡西终于看清了上面代表雾隐村的水波图案——从金属片的后面抽出一张被叠起来的皱巴巴的纸，展开，献宝似的展示给卡卡西。“看！阿飞特地从悬赏名册上把前辈的那一页撕了下来带在身边，每天都要欣赏几十遍呢！”  
  
**雾隐的暗部吗……**  
  
卡卡西看向那张悬赏令。上面的银发青年身着暗部制服，一双异色瞳死气沉沉地直视前方。他望着当年的自己有些恍惚，回过神来露出一个不太自然的微笑：“呃，这位……阿飞君？”  
  
“前辈叫阿飞就好了！被前辈称呼名字了好开心！”  
  
“啊……是吗。总之感谢你的厚爱，但我并不觉得自己有出色到可以被人当做榜样的地步。而且雾隐村也有很多非常优秀的忍者，比如忍刀七人众……”  
  
“阿飞觉得他们都比不上前辈啦！七人众之一的桃地再不斩就是前辈杀死的吧？”  
  
“不，我没有……”  
  
“毕竟前辈是天才啊！”卡卡西微弱的辩解被淹没在阿飞的吵嚷声中。奇怪的雾隐暗部高举起双手，活像是个兴奋的孩子。“十二岁就成为了上忍，随后就在重要的 **神无毗桥之战** 立下大功，成为了战争的英雄！现在又以复制忍者和写轮眼卡卡西的称号名扬五国，前辈真的很厉害呢！”  
  
听到那个地名的木叶忍者陷入了沉默。  
  
“尤其现在宇智波一族已经灭门，大家提起写轮眼的话，第一时间想起的都会是前辈吧！”  
  
“不。”这一次卡卡西的反驳要响亮得多，也果断得多。但他的语气很快又和缓了下来。“你太高看我了。写轮眼的正统所有者还存在于这个世界上，对于这眼睛的使用，他们两个都要远比我更加熟练。而且，我……”  
  
话音顿住，他没有说下去，只是无声地摇了摇头。  
  
“前辈是说那对兄弟？”放下手臂，阿飞歪着头看他，手指点在下巴上。“也是哦。不过这两个人现在都成了叛忍，还真是可惜呀……其中有一个明明还是前辈的学生呢。”  
  
“……”  
  
“曾经与千手共同建立了木叶的宇智波，因过于强大而受到忌惮，从二代目火影时期起便开始被村子所排挤，疏远。”阿飞突然探过身来。他的声调依旧浮夸，说出的话语却变得尖刻。“矛盾在九尾事件后开始激化，现在木叶终于一个宇智波也不剩下了。面对这样的局面，木叶的高层是会感到后悔呢，还是……窃喜呢？”  
  
卡卡西抬起头来，对上阿飞的眼睛。他的神情依旧平静，目光却锐利起来。  
  
“啊哦！前辈的眼神好凶，阿飞怕怕！”阿飞瞬间缩回原地，抱头蜷腿，扯着嗓子大叫，“阿飞没有刺探木叶情报的意思！阿飞只是好奇心旺盛而已！”  
  
“说到这一点，我们是彼此彼此吧。”卡卡西说，不动声色地展开还击。“与世隔绝的血雾之里，对拥有血继限界的家族赶尽杀绝，毫无人性可言的毕业考试……如今五代目水影刚刚上任，在打探其他村子的情况之前，先处理好自家的事情如何？”  
  
“唔……也是哦。”阿飞夸张地叹了口气，“四代目水影真是给我们留下了很多麻烦……尤其是在他死后，三尾也不见了踪影。对了！”他竖起一根手指，“阿飞之前翻阅过雾隐的卷宗，好像在矢仓大人之前，三尾的人柱力是一位 **木叶的女忍者** 呢。不知道卡卡西前辈认识她吗？”  
  
卡卡西的呼吸在一瞬间猝然停滞。  
  
“哎呀说起来都是十多年前的事情了。”阿飞仿佛完全没有察觉到他的异常，自顾自地讲了下去，“那真是个残酷的年代啊……远不如现在这样，就算村子与村子、人与人之间有着深仇大恨，大家也可以坐在一起， **装作什么都没有发生过一样，** 和平地聊天呢。”  
  
“……”  
  
“那位被我们当作试验品植入三尾的女忍者……后来她被她的队友救了出来，但两人在返回木叶的途中又被我们的人给追上了。卷宗记载了那场战斗，为了保护成为了人柱力的队友，前来救援的那名忍者一边保护她，一边拼死战斗，真的是非常努力呀。”  
  
“……”  
  
“可无论是那位人柱力、还是保护她的忍者都不知道，在他们与雾隐的追杀者战斗的时候，他们的第三名队友得到了消息，正朝着战场的方向全速赶来。他在大雨中跑呀跑，生怕自己会迟到，来不及援助他的两名同伴；可当他抵达目的地的时候——”  
  
**“看到的却是人柱力被一直在保护她的队友，本应该一直保护她的队友，亲手贯穿了胸膛。”**  
  
“当啷”一声，被悄然抽出一半的苦无落在了地上。手指在剧烈地颤抖，卡卡西瞪着阿飞，大睁的双眼之中写满了震惊。后者也慢慢地转过头来，看向他，面具后面是一只猩红的眼睛，旋转的纹路定格在风车图案上。  
  
“人柱力的队友一定很奇怪吧……在他昏迷之后，究竟 **是谁** 杀掉了那些雾隐的忍者呢？”  
  
外面隐约传来狂风的呼号。山洞内一片死寂，只能听见卡卡西的呼吸声，一下比一下急促，一下比一下沉重。他怔怔地望向阿飞，震惊已从双眼中褪去，惊喜稍一浮现，紧接着便被巨大的痛苦与内疚所吞没。  
  
“……是你。那时候……也是你。”他艰难地开口，终于找回了自己的声音。面罩下的双唇抖得不成样子，挣扎着要说出那个尘封多年的名字，“ **带……** ”  
  
“卡卡西前辈觉得那个人柱力的死是谁的错呢？”阿飞高声打断了他的话。“谁应该为此而负责呢？”  
  
即将脱口而出的那两个字在这一句质问之下溃散为无数碎片。  
  
卡卡西垂下头去，盯着自己仍然在发抖的双手。“……是杀了她的人的错。”  
  
他没有看到阿飞不悦地眯起了眼睛。  
  
“诶……卡卡西前辈是这么认为的吗？”可当他开口时，声音中却听不出有任何异样，“阿飞倒是不完全同意哦。虽然人柱力的队友确实是一个无法保护同伴的废物——”卡卡西瑟缩了一下，“——但是除了他之外，也有 **其他的什么东西** ，也必须要为那名人柱力的死而付出代价啊。”  
  
卡卡西猛地抬头。“难道……是你，把四代目水影……”  
  
“嘘——”阿飞竖起食指，挡在面具上嘴巴的位置处。“秘密一旦被说出来就不再是秘密了哦，卡卡西前辈。”  
  
一阵沉默。  
  
“不过阿飞可以告诉卡卡西前辈另外一个秘密哦。”阿飞突然话锋一转，“ **只属于** 阿飞和卡卡西前辈两个人的秘密。阿飞现在正在执行一项超级机密的任务，难度超S级，时限未定。怎么样，是不是很厉害？”  
  
“……你应该去找一些帮手。”卡卡西低声说，“曾经有一个人告诉过我，团队合作——”  
  
“是 **最无用的东西** 。”阿飞接续了他的后半句话。“阿飞从过去的经历中得到了这个教训哦。而且这个任务必须由阿飞自己亲手完成……即使是卡卡西前辈这样优秀的队友也完全不需要哦。”  
  
又是一阵沉默。  
  
“任务结束之后，你会……回到村子里的吧。”卡卡西说，再次垂下眼帘，没有对上阿飞的眼睛。“你的队友……在等着你。”  
  
这次轮到阿飞沉默了。  
  
“阿飞会 **去见他** 的。”他最终说。  
  
卡卡西闭上眼睛，如释重负地吐出一口气来。这个答案似乎令他得到了暂时的满足，至少现在，他不需要、也不应该再去询问些别的什么了。  
  
山洞中复归安静，只能听见火堆中树枝毕毕剥剥的燃烧声。  
  
“哎呀都怪卡卡西前辈，气氛都变得沉重起来了呢！”还是阿飞率先打破了僵局，捧着脸看向卡卡西。“今天是前辈的生日吧？应该做些开心的事情才对……有了！前辈要不要许个愿呢？说不定阿飞可以满足前辈哦！”  
  
“……什么愿望都可以吗？”  
  
“只能是现在就可以完成的事情，不能去追寻过去和计划未来哦。”  
  
片刻的安静，然后卡卡西睁开了眼睛，拉下面罩，露出苍白的脸。  
  
“既然如此，”他的情绪已恢复冷静，双眸深处透出孤注一掷的决然。“我希望……”  
  
就这样用仿佛是在闲聊一样的语气说了出来。  
  
**“你能和我做一次。”**  
  
“……”阿飞一直在左右乱晃的身体突然停止了摇摆。  
  
“长期孤身在外的忍者，互相帮忙纾解一下欲望，这也没什么大不了的，对吧？”  
  
“……”  
  
阿飞一动不动地坐在原地，犹如一尊无生命的石像。空气在无声的对峙中紧绷，凝固，有什么东西在悄然酝酿，累积，濒临爆发。  
  
卡卡西的目光黯淡下来。“抱歉。是我提出了唐突的——”  
  
“可以哦。”这时阿飞再次打断了他的话，“谁叫阿飞是个乐于助人的好孩子呢。只不过要把火堆熄灭，阿飞害羞。”  
  
“好的。”愿望得到了满足，卡卡西的脸上却没有显露出多少欣喜，轻声回答。  
  
“只是两个陌生人萍水相逢，大冷天里抱在一起取个暖而已。天亮过后，这件事就此揭过， **权当做从未发生。** ”阿飞看向他， “卡卡西前辈明白的吧？”  
  
“明白。”  
  
“一言为定？”  
  
“一言为定。”

* * *

火堆熄灭了。

在伸手不见五指的黑暗之中，他们拥抱在一起，摸索着脱掉彼此的衣服。起初还有几分矜持，很快动作都变得急切，几乎是粗暴地将那些布料从对方的身上扯了下去。他们终于裸裎相见了，胸膛紧贴，肢体交缠，卡卡西伸手探向阿飞的脸，指尖碰触到的却是冰冷坚硬的面具。

“阿飞自己来。”身上人按下他的手。

头发与布料摩擦发出沙沙声，面具被放到了一旁的地上。黑暗中一双手捧起了卡卡西的脸，双唇寻找到他的压了下去。从浅尝辄止到小心地试探，再到积极地迎合，他们激烈地拥吻着，交替占据主动，舌头在口腔中翻搅发出暧昧的水声。

阿飞下唇右侧有一道深刻粗糙的裂口。卡卡西的舌尖划过那里，顿时感觉像是被伤痕边缘割破了一样地刺痛起来，痛觉一路直达心底。他悄无声息地抬起手，想借着黑暗的掩护去摸一摸，弄清楚是不是对方的整个右半张脸上都带着类似的伤痕；但阿飞再次察觉了他的意图，以十指交扣的姿势把他的双手牢牢按在了地上。

“只不过是互相帮个忙……没必要做些多余的温情动作，卡卡西前辈。”两人维持着嘴唇相贴的姿势，阿飞说。

卡卡西反抗的动作停止了，半晌，慢慢卸去了力道。“放开你的手吧。我……”

戛然而止的话音在冰冷的空气中幽幽飘散。

短暂的静默。阿飞松开了卡卡西，从他的双唇起开始一路向下亲吻，用戴着手套的手指在他的胸口和侧腰处揉捏。卡卡西双手搭在阿飞的肩上，果真没有再去试图探索他的脸，只是用指尖摩挲着对方贴近后颈处的短发。

和小时候一样。发丝又粗又硬，根根竖立着，恰似主人倔强的脾气。

阿飞的手移动到了他的下身。卡卡西配合着脱掉了自己的裤子，踢到一边。阿飞握住那根半挺的阴茎，草草套弄几下，然后把它含进了嘴里。

“……”性器被温热的口腔所包裹，卡卡西猝然屏住呼吸，足足过了十来秒，才又颤抖着慢慢地吐了出来。这下子他再也无法控制自己的呼吸了，随着阿飞吞吐的节奏在黑暗中张着嘴喘息。

这一切就像是个荒唐的梦……却又如此地真实清晰，让他甘愿沉溺其中，长睡不醒。

高潮来临时卡卡西挣扎起来。“我……我快到了。”他按着阿飞的双肩下压，想要离开对方的嘴，“你……唔嗯——！”

阿飞不但没有吐出他的分身，反倒拢紧嘴唇，在前端处重重一吸。银发上忍发出一声压抑的呻吟，下意识地紧紧捂住嘴，却还是不由自主地在阿飞口中射了出来。他的上身高高弓起，待射精结束后才终于无力地跌回行军毯上，胸膛依旧在剧烈地一起一伏。

他瘫软着身体倒在那儿，感觉着阿飞跪坐着直起身，抬起他的双腿压向胸口，便顺从地抱住自己的膝弯。轻微的窸窣声，脱下手套的手指触碰着闭合的穴口，上面带着些潮湿粘滑的东西，卡卡西意识到那是阿飞的唾液和自己的体液的混合物，可能还有被吐出来的精液。一节指头探了进来，他刻意放平呼吸，努力松弛身体，克制本能的紧绷反应。

缺乏工具的条件下，扩张进行得艰难而缓慢。卡卡西看不见阿飞，却能听见对方粗重的呼吸声，温热的吐息喷洒在他的双腿之间。

“可以了。”他忍不住说，“直接进来吧。”

“不行，”阿飞拒绝了他的邀请，“得等到卡卡西前辈做好充分的准备才可以。这是贵重的生日礼物……不能让前辈觉得疼痛。”

“是你的话，就算疼也没关系……！！！”

撕裂感在下身骤然炸开，粗暴闯入的侵犯者令卡卡西暂时失去了发声的能力。他全身僵硬地躺在那儿，就像是被下了束缚的咒印，生怕任何动作都会令剧痛再度加倍。

“还好还好，没有流血。”阿飞摸了摸两人连接的部位，又向里面挺进几分，直至全根没入卡卡西的体内。他俯下身，在银发上忍战栗着依偎过来的时候将其温柔地抱住，蜻蜓点水般地吻去眼角的泪水。

“下不为例，卡卡西前辈…… **不要再给阿飞任何伤害你的机会。** 否则……”

他没有说完，抱住卡卡西的双腿架在臂弯处，开始一下一下地顶弄起来。

两个人都不再说话，黑暗中只能听到肉体拍击的声音，伴着两个人急促紊乱的呼吸啪啪作响。痛觉逐渐消隐，异样的感觉从交合处升起，卡卡西将双腿盘在阿飞的腰上，左手抱住男人宽厚的背，以全身心开放的姿态迎接他的侵犯；唯有右手还按在一旁的地上，手指挣扎般地张合屈伸，指甲自虐般地划过坚硬的地面。

那只手终于握紧成了一个拳头，上面开始跳动起微弱的蓝色电弧。

“阿飞，”他喘息着说，“让我看看你……”

电光亮起的刹那，一只手盖上了卡卡西的眼睛，遮挡住他的全部视线。阿飞惩罚般地一记深顶，使他紧握的右手颤抖起来，不稳定的光芒摇曳闪烁，在岩壁上投下光怪陆离的影子。

“只是一夜露水之欢，你答应过 **我** 的。”阿飞凑近卡卡西的耳边。这一次他的语气中连一点浮夸的腔调都不剩下了，低沉的嗓音透出危险的警告意味。

“ **不要破坏约定……卡卡西。** ”

不再以阿飞自称，也不再称呼卡卡西为前辈。

雷切的光芒黯淡下去，一闪一闪的，像只垂死的蝴蝶，苟延残喘着扇动翅膀。终于蝴蝶死去了，卡卡西的手也随之颓然松开。

“……抱歉。”他呜咽着，平日里的沉稳冷静在此刻分崩离析。“对不起……都是我的错。我不该……”

“够了。”一根手指压在他的唇上。阿飞的声音里听不出半点谴责，但那份冷淡的疏离却比任何态度都令人难以承受。“你为什么要和我道歉呢？别忘了……我们是今天才刚刚见面的陌生人啊。”

“……”

卡卡西不再出声，双手抱紧阿飞，抬起腰把他吞得更深。所幸阿飞并没有推开他，同样将卡卡西抱得更紧，继续起先前中断的欢爱，和这个陌生人做着世上最亲密的事情。

嵌在体内的火热硬物开始突突跳动，每一记操干都比上一记更快，更狠，更深。卡卡西知道阿飞即将高潮；他死死地搂住对方，手足并用将身上人禁锢在自己的怀抱里。“……射进来！”凶猛的顶弄每每将他的声音撞得溃不成军，他在抽插的间歇急促地开口，音调拔高到近乎央求。

可阿飞还是在最后一刻用力挣脱了卡卡西的钳制，退出去射在了他的双腿之间。

“在这儿不方便清理。”他温柔又残忍地说，“卡卡西前辈明天还要赶路回木叶，射在里面如果弄不干净是会生病的。”

除了“做一次”这件事本身之外，他吝啬地没有再满足卡卡西其他附加的任何一个愿望。

长时间暴露在冷空气中，紧贴在一起的躯体无法再从对方身上汲取温暖。他们抱在一起安静地躺了一阵，然后阿飞从卡卡西的身上爬了下来，第一件事便是将面具重新戴上。

卡卡西什么也没有说。

他们在黑暗中各自摸索着穿好衣服。当阿飞再次把照明符丢进火堆里的时候，两个人已经恢复到了原本衣冠整齐的模样，就像什么都不曾发生过。

阿飞和卡卡西同时望向彼此，又同时移开目光。

“休息吧。”他们异口同声地说，转过去背向对方，睁眼到天亮。

* * *

  
次日清早，雪停了。  
  
两名忍者在山洞外分别，相顾无言。  
  
“谢谢。”这一次是卡卡西率先开口，“这是我收到的 **最好的** 生日礼物。”  
  
他向阿飞露出一个礼貌的微笑，将所有情绪掩盖在弯起的眼眸深处。  
  
“……嗯。”  
  
“希望我们下次再见面的时候，可以是在另一个地方，以另外一种身份，另外一种方式。”  
  
阿飞沉默了一阵。  
  
“ **会的** 。”他回答。  
  
“这算是约定吗？”  
  
这一次沉默得更久。  
  
“是。”  
  
卡卡西低下头，踢开脚边的一小团雪块。“那么……我先走了。”  
  
他转过身去，头也不回地跳上树，在枝桠间穿行跳跃，全速前进。被震落的碎雪簌簌而下，在阳光中闪烁着晶莹的微光，悠悠飘落在地。  
  
走出一段距离，卡卡西停下脚步，回头望向来处。尽管已经看不到山洞了，可心头一种莫名的感觉告诉他，阿飞还站在那里，并且也在望着他离开的方向。  
  
暂时就这样吧。他在心里对自己说。  
  
杀死了琳、破坏了约定的他，没有资格去探寻阿飞这十多年来的经历，去质问阿飞为什么一直不曾回到木叶，去阻拦甚至插手阿飞的复仇。他甚至不知道现在的自己还有没有资格说出那个名字。  
  
保守秘密，不做任何干预，权当做无事发生过。如果这是阿飞想要他去做的，那么他会遵从。  
  
他只希望有朝一日，在木叶，在某个安静的夜晚，他能听到有人轻轻叩响他的窗户，能看到那个人终于愿意对着他摘下面具，以本来的身份面对他。哪怕被岁月与命运篡改容颜，他们已不再年轻，再也找不回往日的幸福与完整，至少还能在千帆过尽后听到一句， **我回来了** 。  
  
在那一天到来之前，他会一直等下去。  
  
……  
  
两年后。  
  
木叶在神罗天征的蹂躏下变得面目全非。银发上忍的大半个身体被埋在了废墟之中，万花筒的花纹凝固在左眼里。  
  
他仰起头看向天空，感受着视线逐渐模糊，狭窄，变暗。  
  
我大概，就到此为止了吧。  
  
**带土……**  
  
抱歉，再一次破坏了与你的约定。  
  
过去十多年，你活着，我却以为你已经死了；后来知道你还活着，我却不得不在此面对死亡。  
  
你我终究无法并肩同行。


End file.
